steampediafandomcom-20200214-history
Trinity Lawless
Trinity Lawless is a socialite, freelance rigger, and harbourmistress. Basic Information Miss Lawless is highly skilled in the various uses of rope, cable, wire, and grappling hooks (as both utilities and weapons), as well as exhibiting proficiencies in parawing use, hand-to-hand combat, and firearm/projection weapons use. Always well-armed with various weapons, she normally carries an unusual rifle/pistol combination weapon, the design and function of which is unique in the world. Remarkably unabashed for a woman of her time, she expresses herself in any way she sees fit - often to the great discomfiture of her contemporaries. Appearance She is approximately 5' 8" in height, with piercing blue eyes and a curvy build. While sometimes exhibiting a natural white streak within her hair, Trinity does not always appear as most would expect given her abilities and background; she is wildly independent, consummate at 'disappearing' within any given crowd, and successful at blending in with any level of society. Family and Relationships Born before the American Civil War, Miss Lawless is by any definition of the time precocious at her best. Adopted by Gerald Ambrose Lawless after being given up by her birth-mother soon after her birth (Mr. Lawless is a wealthy Texan oilman, financier, and philanthropist; husband to Laura Rose Lawless nee Stratton), she was never one to mind parents, siblings, or others (as Mr. Lawless himself often was; rules and regulations held little sway with him or her, much to Mrs. Lawless' consternation); she could often be found at the center of controversy within her adopted hometown of Austin, Texas, USA. Late in her teen years, Miss Lawless departed Austin to seek her fortune in the world. Many believe that her departure from Austin was due in large part to her 'association' with many of the men in her hometown; while a large number of the townswomen have expressed varying degrees of happiness/relief at her departure, some have expressed a rather secret desire for her return - a 'hidden' fact that leaves many without and within Austin perplexed. It is very occasionally rumored that she left to find her birth mother - a woman that she (rarely) refers to as 'Sarah'. Interests Miss Lawless enjoys painting and reading in her spare time (she is occasionally seen reading a yellow-back 'bodice-ripper'); she also enjoys dancing, grand parties, and sewing. Airship mixers and grand balls seem to attract her attention more than any other social functions, hence her fascination with sewing - she understands the importance of looking one's best. History After leaving Austin, her travels eventually found Miss Lawless in Dallas, Texas, USA. Desperate to survive and win her way in the world, she managed to obtain work as a junior rigger at Dallas' premier brothel (the Three Palms), assisting in docking whatever airships might come to call. Her proficiency in rigging and grappling comes from this work, as she spent quite some time at it and earned her way to harbourmistress of Three Palms. Madame Holdridge (owner of the Three Palms) eventually decided to employ Trinity as one of the brothel's 'hostesses'; directing the patrons to their consorts and generally keeping things organized was a duty Trinity found herself comfortable with as she had developed her own ideas about her future and saw such duty as furthering her own interests. Miss Lawless' ambitions eventually found trouble for her; the captain of the pirate dirigible Aberon took a very serious fancy to her, kidnapped her from her Dallas home, and pressed her into service as a cabin girl. Madame Holdridge herself placed a $2000.00 USD bounty upon the captain of the Aberon for this. Beyond the stories that circulated amongst all levels of society about working conditions aboard the Aberon (which many find incredibly disturbing), little is known about the short time she spent airship-bound; the crew of the Aberon made their executive officer captain not many weeks after her capture and forced servitude. Trinity herself was nowhere to be found after the former captain's disappearance; a crashed aerocraft, his splattered remains on the ground (both found near Atlanta, Georgia, USA, albeit many miles apart), and her absence were all the evidence the pirates (and anyone else curious) had to go on. Soon after this transpired, the new captain and remaining crew of the Aberon lost their ship and all the gold they had stolen in a recent raid to the US Marshals near Tucson, Arizona, USA; they commandeered another airship and fled the United States. Miss Lawless currently maintains a home in Palermo, Italy. Often absent from there due to demand for her skills as a harbourmistress and socialite, she can frequently be found at large gatherings of society's elite (regardless of where those events occur), moving gracefully through their strata with ease. The intelligent amongst any crowd wisely never mention sky-pirates near her (or anything to do with pirates in general); it seems she has a grand-scale antipathy toward pirates of any kind, be they sky-, land-, or sea-pirates and responds aggressively to any mention thereof. Links DeviantART of character and creator Category:Original Characters Category:Freelance Characters